The Imaginative Wonders That Lies In Happy Harbor
by raccoonleaf
Summary: Mini shot between different young justice characters. Some chapters will have continuations. WARNING: THERE IS SLASH!
1. Muddy Bears and Photographs

**Okay :D **

**Hello, there! Well my the first chapter is a Robin and Wally slash. If you do not like this coupling then don't read it. It's just a warning. Not every chapter is going to be Robin and Wally. So yea. Just warning. Other than that, please enjoy :D Also, i do not own these characters. Just Will and Dylan. **

* * *

><p>Wally was ecstatic. After hours of begging and bribing, Robin finally agreed to watch a romantic comedy movie with him. Wally knew Robin hated romantic-comedy movies, but the older hero had a plan. The movie originated from an award-winning novel, "The Heart Shaped Pebble", about two friends and how they discovered their love for one another. The speedster was convinced that after the movie, Robin would finally realize that the 'one' he was looking for was right in front- errr…- beside him. If not, he wouldn't know what else to do. He'd tried everything, from flirting (but not enough to make things awkward), making him jealous ( which would always end with Robin not paying attention and a hard slap across his face. He really needs to stop flirting with the first girl he sees... Which so happens to be Artemis.) and being Mr. Nicer-Than-Usual-Guy ( which was offering Robin some of his food, which is something Wally never does.) A large grin crept upon the hero's face. 'I should get ready for our movie… date.' Wally shot up from the living room couch and sped to his messy room, searching for something nice to wear. He wanted to look nice for Robin, but not too nice. He didn't want Robin to think he's trying to hard. After making piles of clothes on his floor, he ran his hand through his messy red hair and sighed. 'Come on Wally, you've been on dates a million times! What make this one so different? Oh yea, cause it's not really a date, you just think it is and… you're going with the person you've been in love with for five years straight. Yup, that's it.' Wally moaned and dropped down onto his food-stained floor, ignoring the raunchy smell coming from it. 'Maybe a movie date wasn't the best idea.'<p>

**XXXXX**

Robin stared at his reflection on the big, clean mirror, fixing his unruly black hair. He glanced at the black and red photo album, laying on the counter table that he received from Wally for a Christmas gift. On the cover it was decorated with a picture of Roy, Wally and himself fighting crime together. The image was framed with a gold seam and a small star on it's corner. Robin sighed and picked up the leather book. The young hero walked out of the well-lit bathroom and sat down on his comfy black bed, opening the picture filled album. The young bird observed the images closely, remembering each day the photographs had been taken. Those were the days. Fighting crime, just the three of them. No girls, no distractions, and of course, no girls. Not that Robin had anything against girls, he just felt uncomfortable having Wally taken away by them. Wally was his best friend, and knowing Robin, he didn't have a lot of those. That's why he loved it just being the three of them. Whenever they had free time, it would be a day to hang out. They'd watch movies, play basketball or train together. And when Roy was gone, Robin and Wally would do more fun stuff, like an eating contest, play video games, watch movies, or play a round of blindfolded-what-are-you-eating game, and sometimes, maybe once every week, talk about their problems (Well, Wally would do all the talking, Robin would just sit and listen.) Wally… Robin scrunched up his perfectly defined black eyebrows and sighed. He had been noticing some changes about his red-headed friend. Not good changes, and not bad changes… just odd changes. He's become more touchy and feely. For example, whenever Robin and Wally are sitting on the couch, watching a movie Wally tends to reach over him a lot or lean onto him and rest his hand on the little bird's knee. Also, whenever Wally's flirting with M'gann or Artemis, Robin would always catch the speedster glancing at his direction and frown. Not to mention, as Robin leaves the room, Wally laughs really loud and hit on the girls even harder. It was kind of embarrassing to watch, knowing that the poor speedster was making a fool out of himself. There had been a lot more unusual things that the red-head had done, like how he would just walk up to him and give him a random 'bro-hug' that would last for a minute or so. Was that even normal? Also, Robin has been noticing some changes about himself as well. Physical things… and it worried him. No, not puberty… it was different, hard to describe. Strangely, they only occur whenever he's with Wally. It was either, his face starts to heat up and flush, or his heart begins to race. And sometimes, his heart would quench very awkwardly. It's odd, but at the same time, whelming. But the most curious thing of all, is that… he couldn't seem to get Wally out of his head. Robin just assumed that, he was just excited to hang out with his speedster friend. Wally make him feel like himself, like Dick Grayson. Although, the way the red-head was acting towards him was getting pretty uncomfortable. He's been acting… Non-Wallyish. For example, Wally recently begged Robin to watch a chick-flick with him. A CHICK-FLICK! The young hero didn't know what to do, punch the red-head on the arm, or scowl at him. Robin hated romance movies and he knew Wally hated them too. So, why even suggest it? Was it a joke? Seeing how eager and serious his friend looked, he concluded it wasn't a joke, so, he hesitantly agreed to go watch the stupid movie. The look on his friend's face was indescribable, which was odd, because Wally was easily describable. Wild red hair, pale white skin, freckly cheeks, white teeth, gorgeous green eyes- Robin froze. What? Gorgeous? Green? Eyes? Robin felt his back stiffen as he shifted himself slightly. Did he honestly think that his friend has gorgeous green eyes? The young bird shook his head, snapping himself out of the shock. Well yeah. Wally had really nice eyes. Wasn't it normal for guys to think some of their best friends are attractive? Maybe. Robin closed the photo album and placed it under his pillow with all his other treasures, as he lifted himself off the mattress. He straightened out his black jacket and readjusted his dark sunglasses. The young bird walked towards the bathroom, taking one good look at himself and smiled. 'The movie can't be _that _bad! I mean, KF chose the movie and I trust Wally's judgment…. To an extent.' He left his room, snickering to himself.

**XXXXX**

After grabbing their tickets, Wally instructed the raven haired boy to go on ahead of him, while he went to go buy some snacks. Wally kept an eye on the small kid on his right through his peripheral vision as he left. _Damn! This kid did not know how good he looked. _Although Robin was wearing his regular green hoodie, black jacket, and dark sunglasses, he still managed looked absolutely breath taking each time. He could stare at Robin for days, but that would be a little creepy, even for him. Wally walked towards the cashier and glanced at the chocolate bars and bags of candy aligned inside the show case.

"Can I get a large Sprite, Hershey's Bar and some gummy bears?" Wally asked the young cashier as he snickered to himself. Robin loved gummy bears, except for the white ones, he would hand them to Wally to eat. He never actually understood that, but he didn't mind it. He was happy to oblige. He would do absolute anything for that kid. He _is_ in love with him. Ever since the day he had met him, Wally couldn't get him out of his mind. He was always looking after the smaller hero, always thinking of him before anyone else, always thinking of him before _himself_, always saving him before anyone else could, all he wants is for Robin to only think of him, to only look at him. He wants for the little bird to feel for him, like he did. Wally wants to be the most important thing to Robin, as he is to him.

"That will be six dollars and thirty seven cents, please!" Wally looked up at the blonde headed cashier and handed her the exact pay, until something caught his eyes. A package of 'Muddy Bears'. He pointed at the package, money still in his hands.

"What's Muddy Bears?" The cashier smiled and shrugged.

"They're chocolate covered gummie bears." Wally's eyes widened and grabbed one of the packages. With that, he tossed her a tight smile, handed her an his last bit of money, grabbed the bags and drink with it's straw and quickly making his way to the theater room.

**XXXXX**

Wally slumped down into his movie chair and glanced over at Robin, who was staring at him. The red head handed the packaged treats to the raven-head. Robin lifted the bag and squinted, trying to read the bag.

"It's chocolate covered gummie bears. I got it since you like gummie bears and I like chocolate. It's an odd mix, but I bet it'll turn out amazing." The older hero replied, blushing. Robin nodded in amazement before placing it in this jacket pocket as a holder. Wally unwrapped the plain white bendy straw and stabbed into the drink while Robin began to talk.

"So, why exactly did you bring me here to watch this?" asked the young bird, knitting his eyebrows together. Wally could feel Robin's eyes on him. He sat there completely still.. 'Shit.' Wally felt his face begin to flush as he scratched the back of his neck. 'Quick think of something!'

"I overheard Artemis talking about how good it was and said that we should watch it so I thought maybe we could go see it." Robin raised on eyebrow.

"Artemis?" Wally mentally slapped himself on the forehead. 'Gosh, Robin looks so cute right now! Crappp, Robin's glaring at me now, talk!'

"Hahaha, weird. Huh?" Robin shrugged. 'Okay this is getting a little better. Remain calm. Act normal.' Wally began to fiddle with the useless straw cover.

"It's just unexpected. I mean, I thought you didn't like her all that much." Wally tilted his head and began staring at the bright movie screen as it showed various movie trailers. He quickly wiped the sweat gathering at his palms onto his jeans. 'Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me? Ha. Of course it is, I mean just look at me, I'm sexy… but still. It's hot. Crap, concentrate.' Wally thought back and shrugged.

"I don't hate her. It's just… she's annoying at times. But she's cool, I guess. I would totally date her if she wasn't so annoying." Robin froze, he felt his heart quench.

"Oh." Robin looked away. 'Wally likes Artemis?'. Wally froze. 'Shit-shit-shit-shit! What did I just do?' Wally slowly glanced over at Robin, who was staring at the floor. 'Crap, there goes my chances with Robin. Just kill me now!' Wally closed his eyes and began to sink further into his chair, not bothering to look back at the young hero sitting beside him.

**XXXXX**

It had been an hour in the movie and Robin still felt uneasy. The thought of Artemis and Wally dating dominated his mind, giving him a depressed feeling. After his speedster friend had told him his true feelings for Artemis, he felt something strange wash through him. He didn't know what it was, but it made him uncomfortable, and Robin didn't do uncomfortable. He had a feeling Wally and Artemis would get together. Everyone felt that way… right? They had that special love and hate relationship that M'gann talks about all the time with Artemis. Then why, why does he feel so sick when thinking of them together. The younger hero shook his head and began to focus back onto the movie. Although, he had to admit, the movie was quite interesting, he still despised romantic movies. It's stupid and aggravating. He hated how dense the characters are, seriously, do they not see that the one they're supposed to be with is right beside them. Robin huffed and leaned back into his chair. 'Just concentrate on the movie.' In the movie the two friends sitting beside one another at the dock began staring at one another. The little bird rolled his eyes, 'So cheesy.' He reached over to grab the bottle of sprite, but instead felt Wally's hand wrapped around it. Robin locked eyes with the boy for a second as the red head slowly began to hold onto the boy's hand, intertwining their finger together. Robin felt his heart leap. 'Wally?' Robin gently nudged the boy with his free hand, but he didn't react. The young boy shrugged and slouched down in his seat, stripping out of his black jacket. He didn't really mind holding hands with Wally. They did it all the time. That's _is_ what _normal_ friends do… right? Robin rubbed his index finger against Wally's knuckle out of boredom and comfort. 'Just watch the movie.' In the movie, the young girl, Danielle, was sitting on the dock, and looked away from her friend, Walter, and sighed.

"Walter, how is it that you always know where to find me? I don't understand. Whenever I'm lost, or whenever I need someone's help… you're always there to find me." The young blonde boy looked away before returning his gaze back on the girl and bit onto his lower lip, suppressing a smile.

"I guess I only have eyes for you." Robin's eyes widened hearing a familiar voice, Wally. He turned to face the speedster, whose beautiful green eyes were locked on him. His hand was released, only to find firm grips wrapped around both of his wrist. Robin's pulse began to race as he stared into his friend's eyes. 'Wally?' Within a quick second, Wally's lips crashed onto his.

**XXXXX**

Wally had no idea, what possessed him to kiss Robin. Maybe it was because the movie screen reflected a light that met Robin's face perfectly, strengthening his beautiful features, or the fact that he semi-confessed to Robin and still had the impulse to go further. Whatever the reason was, he didn't care much. He has waited five long years to kiss Robin and that was the only thing on his mind. If only Robin could respond though…

**XXXXX**

Robin's mind went completely blank. Wally let go of one of Robin's wrists and began to trail his hand lightly down the younger hero's neck, sending shivers down his spine and angling the boy's head sideways, trying to deepen the innocent kiss. It wasn't until Wally nipped his lower lip, he began to gain awareness. Shocked, Robin pushed Wally away and stood up, confusion plastered all over his face. Wally looked up with wide eyes. '-Oh, Crap. Robin's straight.-'

"Robin?" The red head squeaked. Without much thought, Robin collected his jacket, and glanced back at the his friend. Wally looked like a kicked puppy. Robin looked away and gritted his teeth, feeling the heat attacking him and his heart racing.

"I- I have to go." Robin made his way down the stairs, till his felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin…" Without a response, Robin ran. A million things raced through his head but only one stood out the strongest, getting the hell out of there. Robin sprinted outside towards the park across the street, feeling as though his heart was about to burst. He stopped by a green bench and rested his palms on his knees, slowly beginning to breath in, calming himself. Once he caught his breath, Robin straightened up, and placed his hand on his forehead, hot tears threatening to fall.

"What is going on?" he mumbled through his breath, lips quivering. Robin hated being confused, it made him feel weak and having Batman as a mentor, feeling weak isn't an option. The young hero sighed, plopped down onto his seat and slowly began to recollect what had happened at the movie theater. Robin traced his pink lips with his fingers and blushed. 'Wally…' A firm grip landed around Robin's wrist. Shocked, he looked up seeing the same green pair of eyes that made his heart race. Wally held onto Robin's wrist, as he tried to regain his breath. Sweat dripped from his forehead, down to his chin. He huffed and took a seat next to the younger hero, still holding onto him.

"I… found you…" he said in between breaths. Robin averted his eyes from the speedster and tried to pull his wrist from the speedster's grasps but failed. Who knew Kid Flash could be this strong? Or maybe it was because Robin was tried of everything, and didn't have the strength at the moment. Wally tightened his gripped and knelt in front of Robin.

"Robin." there was no reply.

"Robin, look at me, please? I'm sorry." still no reply. Wally felt a pang go throughout his chest as he looked at the boy in front of him. _'Dude, Robin's only thirteen years old, of course he doesn't like you…' _The young raven-haired boy shifted uncomfortably as he glanced at the hero kneeling in front of him. _'I should at least tell Robin… how I feel.'_

"Dude, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-to-kiss-you-well-acutally-I-did-but-I-didn't-expect-to-do-it-so-soon-I-wanted-to-tell-you-that-I-liked-you-first-but-I-couldn't-control-myself-you-just-looked-so-cute-and-I-know-your-mad-at-me-but-just-so-you-know-I-didn't-want-to-ruin-this-friendship-we-have-although-I-think-I-already-ruined-it-but-anyways-I-really-did-think-about-giving-up-on-you-but-I-just-couldn't-make-these-feelings-go-away-and-believe-me-I-tried-but-my-eyes-do-nothing-but-chase-after-you-Robin-you-make-me-feel-things-that-no one-else-can-and-I-want-to-be-the-most-important-person-to-you-I-want-to-do-the-things-that-couples-do-I-want-to-make-you-smile. I-want-to-hold-hands-with-you-like-it's-the-most-natural-thing-to-do-kiss-you-with-out-things-getting-awkward-share-food-with-you-even-though-I-know-I'll-eat-most-of-it-but-you-say-it's-okay-and-give-me-the-rest-of-it… Robin I think I love you."

Robin's eyes widened as he stared at the blushing boy in front of him. After hearing his best friend's confession, Robin felt a burden inside of him lift. He felt his cheeks burn slightly as he heart beat began to calm. Strangely, he was happy and relaxed at the same time. Was that even normal? Having your best friend confess to you and feel ecstatic and somewhat relaxed? Who cares? He's a superhero, and there's not one normal thing about it. But that what he loved about himself… he was different.

"Wally?" The speedster jolted _'shit, I'm starting to vibrate.'_

"Yea Robin?" Much to the red-head's surprise, Robin leaned down and placed a small butterfly kiss on the hero's cheek.

"Thank you." the younger hero whispered, sending shivers throughout the older teen's body. Wally's eyes widened, as he placed his fingers on the spot Robin had pecked. Embarrassed, Robin quickly stood up, knocking the speedster down in accident and began to straighten out his green hoodie. Wally regained his posture and this time stood up, standing behind the boy wonder. Robin began walking towards the swings, as the speedster followed right behind him. It was quiet and peaceful.

"So, does this mean you like me back?" Robin stopped walking, and felt the red-head's body collide softly against him. Wally rubbed the back of his neck as the raven-hair kid turned to face his companion. Robin hesitantly grabbed onto the speedster's hand, giving both of them a tingly sensation. _'Yup, this felt nice.' _Wally observed the rosy shade that fell upon the little bird's face and smiled nervously.

"Maybe." he said quietly and shyly, before turning around and continued his stroll to the swings, their hands still connected.

**XXXXX**

The autumn breeze was nice, against the little bird's skin. Robin sat down on one of the yellow swings and looked down, watching as he kicked the small wood chips away. There was a silence, but it was comfortable and nice. It gave them time to think without pressuring them to make conversation. Robin continued lightly kicking the wood chips until he saw a pair of red and black converses in front of his small black and white high tops. Robin glanced up, finding himself only a good one or two inches from the red-head's face. The speedster leaned in, grabbing onto the little bird's hand, and his lips grazing against the tip of his ear.

"I'm going to count to three, if you don't want me to kiss you, I won't." Wally squeezed his hand gently, making Robin's heart do several somersaults. Wally placed moved his head closer to Robin's neck and smiled. Robin smelt like Pantene and green tea. It was an odd mix, but it smelt nice… and alluring.

"One…" Hot breath tickled the side of Robin's neck, sending shivers down his back. Wally was so close to him, and it felt so foreign yet amazing.

"Two…" Wally pulled back, causing Robin to whimper in protest. The speedster's eyes were locked onto the little bird's covered ones.

"Three…" Without another word, Robin wrapped his arms around Wally's neck as the red head leaned down. Wally took him into his arms, lifting off the swings and crashing his lips onto the younger hero's. It was amazing feeling Robin respond like this. Robin's eager lips were soft and chapped, the moment couldn't be anymore perfect… except… who knew the kid's sunglasses could be so annoying. Hesitantly, Wally pulled back, hands on the bird's shoulders, staring into the boy's covered eyes, slightly aggravated. As if Robin got the signal, he reached up, grabbed onto his sunglasses, and slowly took them off, placing them in his hoodie pocket, eyes still closed. Wally felt his heart beat increase a notch as he stared down at the younger teen's long, black eyelashes. _'finally, after five years…' _they thought in unison. Robin's eyes fluttered opened up, revealing the beautiful sapphire he had hidden from his friend. Wally's heart stopped as he peered into them. 'Whoa…' Wally blinked, seeing a twinkle in the little bird's eyes. Robin blinked as well and looked away, embarrassed, feeling the heat rise to his face.

"Don't look at me like that… it's embarrassing." he whimpered through his breath, lightly punching his fist into Wally's shoulder pad. The speedster grinned as he pulled the young boy into his arms for a long embrace.

"That's going to be hard to do. You're just too adorable." he said, grinning ever wider (if that was even possible.) Robin buried his flashed face into the red-head's chest and mumbled, "mmhf lubmh huuh." Wally rested his head on top of Robin's and closed his eyes.

"What's that?" he asked. Wally pulled back a little, allowing Robin to talk better. Robin looked away, his face beat red.

"I love you…you idiot." Wally's eyes widened as he looked down at _his_ boy wonder. He could feel his heart leaping. There was a small silence. _'This day couldn't get better than this.' _Wally smiled.

"I love you too." he said, placing a chaste kiss on the younger hero's lips. _'This is too good to be true.' _Wally thought. Wally looked at his watch and noticed the time, 6:29. _'I'm getting kind of hungry… We should go out to ea- crap. I spent the last of my money of those Muddy Bears… did Robin even eat them? Crap. I'm hungry… I pretty sure Robin is too… maybe not. Crap, why do I have to be thinking of this at the best moment of my life.'_

"Let's go home now." Robin frowned in protest, causing Wally to lean down and chuckle softly against the little bird's lips. Hearing the distant sounds of giggling, the red head glanced over towards a crowd of children in soccer gear and smiled.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be making out in front of little children." Robin pulled back, knitting his eyebrows together. Wally used his head and tilted it towards the group of soccer children that stood a few yards away from them, staring in amazement. Robin glanced over towards the athletic group of five year olds, and gave them a soft glare.

"Go away." he said, using his hand to signal them to leave. Wally nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on Robs. Be nice. They're just kids. Now go see what they want." The younger hero sighed and walked towards the little soccer team and squatted.

"What do you want?" the raven-haired hero mumbled. Placing his index finger on a small red-headed boy's forehead. The little boy stood there holding a soccer ball and smiled.

"Do you guys want to play soccer with us?" the bubbly boy asked. Robin turned around, and glanced at the taller red-head standing a few yards behind him. Wally looked at his watch and put two thumbs up in the air. Robin scowled at his lover. Wally tossed the little bird a disapproving look and placed his two index fingers on the corners of his lips, lifting them until his lips formed a cute smile. Robin sighed. He'd so rather make out than play soccer with some little five year olds. The young hero turned back around, facing the children and forced a smile.

"Sure, why not?" The young red-head smiled and pointed at himself.

"My name is Will." the young boy said, sticking out his hand towards Robin.

"Robin, whelmed to meet you." he said, smirking. He held onto Will's hand and gave him a sturdy shake. A small raven-haired child came out from the group of kids and frowned.

"Can we play now?" Will smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Okay." The red headed boy turned to Robin and smiled.

"This is Dylan. He's my best friend." Robin smirked and stuck out his hand towards the little boy.

"Whelmed to meet you Dylan. Name's Robin." Dylan observed the older boy's hand and hesitantly took it and shook.

"Whelmed to meet you too, Robin." He said. The young hero gave the young raven-haired kid a reassuring smile.

"Well, let's get started with that soccer game." the young hero said, standing up, bending backwards halfway facing Wally upside down. Wally smiled and strolled towards the raven-haired boy and placed another butterfly kiss on his lips, Spiderman style. The children looked at one another and smiled.

"Are you two going out?" Robin froze. He looked up at Wally, who was returning his gaze. Robin stood back up straight and readjusted his hoodie.

"Well…?" Wally locked eyes with the younger hero, fidgeting with his plaid shirt. 'Is he _still_ nervous about an answer? Didn't I _just _tell him… I..I _loved_ him?' Robin bit his lips, and smiled, forcing that blush to go away.

"Yeah. We're going out." The little bird replied, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Wally smiled as he snaked his arm around Robin's shoulders. The group of children giggled and squealed in joy.

"Now, is there anymore questions?" asked Wally. The children nodded their heads and smiled.

"Nope~" they said in unison. Wally ruffled Will's hair and grabbed onto the dirty soccer ball.

"Good, now let's get started with that soccer game." he said, spinning the black and white ball on his index finger. The young kids made their way towards the soccer field, full of energy. Robin giggled and lightly punched the red head on the arm. Wally dropped the soccer ball and held onto his arm where Robin had hit him.

"What was that for?" Wally asked, grinning. Robin picked up the ball and smirked. The speedster's heart did somersaults.

"For being you." Robin said winking, before running off with the children. Wally smiled.

"Hey, wait for me!" he called as he ran after his lovely boyfriend and lover.

**XXXXX**

Robin had just finished buttoning up his pajama shirt and changing into his matching pants. He grabbed onto the towel on his bed, and began to dry off his perfect raven hair. After draining most of the water out from his hair, Robin walked into his bathroom and threw the wet towel into the laundry bucket. He glanced at the mirror and smiled at himself. He felt so alive and confident. Robin took one more look at himself before returning into his bedroom. He walked towards his pile of discarded clothes on his rolling chair and picked up his jacket, noticing a bag that fell out. He placed the jacket aside and grasped the package.

"Muddy Bear…?" Robin observed the bag, knitting his eyebrows together. _'It's chocolate covered gummie bears. I got it since you like gummie bears and I like chocolate. It's a odd mix, but I bet it'll turn out amazing.' _The young hero blushed, finally realizing the message behind it. _'Now that you mention it, Wally did make it really obvious that he likes me… some detective I am….' _Robin thought, shrugging. He ran over to his bed, and flopped on top of it, still holding onto the chocolate covered treats. He turned over to face the ceiling and smiled as held the package out in front of his face. _'Wally…' _Robin smiled even wider (if that was even possible) as he stared at the treats.

"Robin?" The young bird jolted, instantly sitting up in his bed, placing the package under his pillow of treasures. He had placed everything that was important to him, under that pillow.

"Robin~?' The voice repeated, but this time vocalized. A broad smile stretched across his face, as he leaped up out of his bed and towards the door. 'Wally!' the boy thought, gleefully. Quickly, the young hero unlocked his door, and placed his hands on the knob. He quickly readjusted his attitude and put on his neutral I-don't-care expression. The little bird then opened his door, welcoming in his new boyfriend. Wally entered the raven hair's room and wrapped his arms around Robin's tiny waist, and burying his face into the crook of the boy's neck.

"I missed you sooo~ much." he mumbled against his skin. Nervous, Robin's poker face broke down completely as his face flushed.

"It's only been an hour!" he said, fidgeting with the hems of his pajama shirt. Wally closed his eyes and peck the little boy's collar bone. Robin's breath hitched.

"Exactly." he said, grazing his lips across the little bird's exposed neck. Wally pulled back, a mischievous smile tugging on the corners of his lips as a devilish look danced across his eyes.

"Wally?" Robin's breath hitched again. Slowly, without taking his eyes off of him, Wally trapped Robin against the wall, both hands next to the raven-hair's head. Robin inched towards the boy. Their eyes both locked onto one another's. The moment stretched on forever. Finally, Wally leaned forward, grabbed Robin's shoulders and crashed his lips onto Robin's. After Wally continuously placed long, pecks on his lips, he wanted more. The speedster slyly and lightly trailed his fingers down the boy's back, causing him to shiver. Robin opened his mouth, releasing a soft moan. Smirking the speedster quickly slipped his tongue into the raven hair's warm cavern. Robin jolted and gasped, only giving the speedster more access. Robin tasted like chocolate, cinnamon, and a flavor that was distinctly Robin. Wally shuddered into the kiss, becoming addicted to the taste. Each kiss became more and more forceful. Every where the speedster touched, the young hero burned. Their hearts beating in unison. Soon Robin's tongue began to fight for dominance, causing the speedster to fight back harder. Quickly, Wally pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Sorry… forgot… to… breath…" he said between breaths, sweat forming on his face. Robin simply nodded as he, too, forgot to breath. After a quick second, Wally pushed Robin onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Robin's heart raced as he watched his friend staring down at him with lust filled eyes. This time, Robin lunged forward and pressed his lips against the speedster's. Wally pushed the little bird onto his back, their lips desperately clinging on to one another. Robin moaned as Wally began to nibble on his lower lip, and began to suck on it harshly.

"Robin…" he groaned under his breath, sending soft vibrations through the young boy. The raven-haired boy knitted his eyebrows, as the familiar yet foreign name past his lover's lips.

"Dick… Grayson…" he mumbled, trying not to be distracted by how Wally nipped his neck and placed butterfly kisses on his collar bones.

"What?" the speedster replied, continuing his adventure as he slowly began to unbutton the young hero's shirt. Robin wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and moaned.

"My… name… is.. Dick Grayson." Wally paused as he leaned back, staring into the young boy's deep blue eyes. Wally felt his heart flutter.

"Well, then… Dick Grayson… nice to meet you. He chuckled, rubbing his nose against the young hero's. Richard smiled as he pulled the speedster in for a long, passionate kiss and then gently pushed away. The day was long and the boy was sleepy. Dick giggled at the boy's groan of protest. The younger hero moved out from under than taller hero and crawled further up his bed, till his head rested on a soft pillow. Wally watched the young boy and waited for a signal for him to come and join him. On cue, Dick tapped on the empty space beside him and in a quick second, Wally was already laying next to him, his arms wrapped around the younger teen's. Wally knitted his eyebrows together as he tapped his head against the pillow feeling something hard beneath it. Dick looked up at his boyfriend, and gave him a small peck on his lips, feeling his eye lids hard to keep open.

"Don't worry. It's just my hidden treasures." Richard said, burying his head onto Wally's toned chest. The speedster's eyes lit up. _'Treasures? What treasures?' _The young raven haired boy wrapped his arms around the older hero and snuggled closer to him.

"You…. Can.. look after I fall… asleep.." he mumbled… his voice trailing slowly. It only took a few minutes after the young hero past out. The speedster looked down at his lover to double-check if he was asleep. He gently poked the kid's forehead, and watched as the boy scrunched up his face, let go of Wally and turned to sleep on his side, facing the wall. Wally frowned at the sudden cold heat that hit him, but brushed it aside. Right now I want to see the treasure… Wally got on his knees and turned to the lumpy pillow. He grabbed the sides and gently lifted it up, feeling a smile tug on the corner of his lips. Under the pillow was a Batman teddy bear, the ripped package of muddie bears, the photo album that Wally gave him for Christmas, and laminated news paper photo clipping of the 'Flying Graysons'. Wally glanced at the young acrobat on his left and back at the boy's hidden treasures. He gently placed the pillow back on top of it's original place and slowly got off the bed, before speeding into his room and coming back with a small Polaroid camera in his hands. He quietly made his way towards the bed and lightly got on. He crawled over towards the sleeping Grayson and positioned his face next to him. Slowly he grabbed the camera and angled it, hoping to catch the scene perfectly. Wally held his breath, placed his lips lightly on Dick's cheek and snapped a photo. Luckily, the younger teen didn't wake up. Wally got off the bed, retrieve the image, fan it and placed it under the dark mattress. After a good five minutes Wally pulled out the photo, observing it. A smile plastered across his face. _'Perfect' _he thought, as he looked at the photo of him kissing the sleeping bird. He walked over to Dick's desk, with the photo in his hand, and began searching for a pen. After going through three drawers the speedster finally found what he was looking for. Wally opened the pen and on the bottom of the photo, he wrote in big, bold, black letters, 'Wally and Dick's First Night.' The red headed teenager chuckled at himself as he rushed towards the bed, lifting the pillow. He grabbed the leather photo album and flipped it to the tenth page, a new page, where there were four open slots. He neatly placed the photo in the first one and smiled.

"Finally, now we can start putting in photos of us as a couple… it took five years… but it's worth it…" Wally glanced at the young raven haired boy and smiled.

"He's all mine." The speedster closed the album and returned it to it's rightful place and cover it with the pillow until the photo clipping of the Graysons caught his eyes. The speedster laid the pillow aside and lifted the photo. 'Robin…' he thought, sadly. He opened of the photo album again and tucked the small picture between the cover and the front page, the picture where Wally and Dick first met. (Wally made his Uncle, Uncle Barry, take it while they were on their very first mission together.) The red head smiled at himself and close the album once again and placing it back. He took the fluffy pillow and laid it on top. Wally laid himself down, his chest against Dick's back and smiled as the familiar warmth began to collide with his.

"Yup, definitely worth it…" he said, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i hope you liked it. <strong>

**Just a reminder the next chapter may not be about Dick and Wally. It maybe be about M'gann and Superboy. You never know :D**

**Well, anyways please read and review, Thank you!**

**Also I will try to update soon :)**

**Have a happy Easter.**


	2. Hot Cocoa, Cold Winters, and The Fuzzies

**Okay :) This chapter is Miss Martian and Superboy :D I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>It is cold. It <em>is <em>the middle of Winter, and they _do _stay in Happy Harbor, which if you didn't know by now, was nearly surround by water. Despite the freezing weather, there is no sign of snow. Which is unfortunate for the young martian, who had been eager to see it for the first time.

**X**

M'gann wrapped a warm red blanket around her body as she settled down onto the couch. It was quiet, not even the clock made it's regular ticking noise (it must be broken). The silence was unusual. It was weird not having the whole young justice team together. Kidflash was staying with Flash, Robin was patrol with Batman, Aqualad was in Atlantis with Aquaman and Superboy was sitting in his room, doing what he does. Normally, it would be loud and obnoxious. Wally and Robin would play pranks on one another, as Kaldur'ahm tries to calm them down. Superboy would sometimes slip an amusing comment towards them, causing the pair to laugh even louder. Without the noise, it was a little _too_ weird. M'gann stared at the turned off television for a while, before turning on, desperate for at least a little noise. As she flipped through nearly every channel, she finally settled onto her favorite channel, the food network. M'gann enjoys watching humans cook. They make food seem like it's a delicacy, while in Mars all they would do is slap some grub onto a dish and serve. Humans are so creative and intriguing!

**X**

It wasn't until her throat went dry, she began to realize she was watching television with her mouth wide open, like whenever Wally 'secretly' watches Robin practicing going from one bar to the other. M'gann never really understood why Wally had to watch him secretly when she does the exact same thing, except her face doesn't get all red and she doesn't watch in secret. Maybe she could confront Wally about that after he comes back from his Uncle's house. M'gann lifted herself off the couch, taking the blanket with her as she made her way towards the kitchen. She fixed herself some hot cocoa (the one thing she can make without burning, other than chocolate covered strawberries), sniffed the sweet aroma and smiled as she made her way out.

"Success…" she sighed dreamily, closing her eyes. "Oh!" M'gann looked up at the person she had bumped into, Superboy. Immediately, she jolted back, looking away from his face, almost not seeing the spilled cocoa on his favorite or only, black and red shirt.

"Oh, Superboy…" she said hurriedly, as she flew to grab some napkins and place the cup down on the kitchen island. She quickly wiped the liquid away as best as she could, leaving it damp.

"You know, you should really make some noise to let other people know that you're there." she sighed, as she folded up the tissue in her hand. Superboy's eyebrows furrowed.

"You shouldn't walk around with your eyes closed." M'gann dismissed the comment and returned to the kitchen to fix herself another cup of hot chocolate. She threw the blanket onto the couch and lifted up a cup to the clone, who was still standing still like a frozen puppy.

"Would you like a cup of hot chocolate, Superboy?" she asked, already fixing another cup. Superboy examined the girl and furrowed his eyebrows again. Goodness, he really needed to stop doing that. It causes wrinkles, but wrinkles or not, Superboy would still look absolutely gorgeous. M'gann glanced back up at the boy and gave him a tight smile.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to burn it." she said, slightly exhausted. "Trust me."

Like most times, Superboy never was a fan of M'gann's cooking. She can't even get him to try a small cookie's crumb before he gets all highly destructive and enraged clone on her. That is if she had any cookies left. God bless Wally and his high metabolism. Sometimes Wally would be her favorite team member, despite the confusing things he says to her (which in his head, he only wants Robin to get jealous and say something), he encourages her to cook more. Also, he seems to be the only one who likes her cookies.

After minutes of what seemed to be intense thinking, Superboy walked over to M'gann and silently watched with mild curiosity as she made his heated cup of cocoa. M'gann focused on making the best hot cup of chocolate Superboy ever tasted, now that she knew Superboy trusted her to the level where she could actually cook for him. After finishing making the drink she added the marshmallows and whip cream on the top, handing it to Superboy, giddy with both excitement and nervousness. The clone grimaced at the foreign cup, and hesitantly took a small sip. M'gann tried not to seem so desperate to know if it was his favor.

"How is it?" she asked softly. Superboy's eyes remained attached to the cup in his hand. Something in the clone's blank expression made her smile.

"It's good." he said, showing a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Oh, that's a relief." M'gann giggled, feeling a familiar, warm wave wash through her as she locked eyes with the clone's. Flushed, she grabbed her cup and walked back over to the couch. M'gann wrapped the blanket around her body, the cup still in her hands. She brought her knees to her chest, getting herself cozy. It wasn't until the Martian felt the couch slowly leaning her towards the left, when she suddenly became consciously aware of how close Superboy was sitting next to her. His thigh gently touching her ankle (she could feel the warmth of his body colliding against hers). Perhaps the most distracting thing was his arm rubbing against her shoulder. M'gann look a small glance towards the clone, feeling a huge impulse.

M'gann couldn't remember the last time she had actually interacted with Superboy, other then on missions, where they were forced to communicate. She couldn't bring herself to face him, after her shy confession a year ago. She used all her courage and heart to confess to him, and he didn't even give her an answer. He just walked away. After that, she locked up her feelings and she never mentioned it again. Of course there times when it would slowly seep out, but then she stopped herself. Honestly, could she even bring herself to face him again, after having a hysteric, is she willing to go through it again just to find an answer? She decided it was best to let time heal the wound. So she waited, and eventually the things slowly began to patch up.

Feeling the rush of heat roll throughout her body, made everything seem to go back a year. Whenever she was around Superboy, she felt like a child with her favorite doll. Honestly, she missed having those feelings for Superboy, it made her feel human and normal. _Superboy_ made her feel human and normal. She remembered how her heart quenched whenever she saw him from a distance, how her face flushed a pretty orange color whenever he accidentally bumps into her, or how she felt a thrill wash through her when he smiles at her, and suddenly, she felt it all come back to her. The locked up feelings and pain.

"You hurt me…" she mumbled under her breath, nearly forgetting about his super hearing. M'gann glanced at the clone to her left, seeing his eyes widened. Crap. What did she just do? After months of this relationship finally recovering, she made one little slip up and messed up the whole thing. How can she be so stupid?

M'gann jolted out of her seat, her chest hurting. She needed to escape. In the back of her mind, she knew she was being a coward. She should face Superboy, and discuss the night she confessed, but right now the only thing she wanted more than anything was to leave.

"Sorry." M'gann clumsily set the cup of cocoa on the coffee table and turned away from the clone.

Absolutely Wretched.

M'gann began to make her way out until she felt a firm grip on her wrist. She didn't respond; she stood extremely still. The martian closed her eyes and shook her head desparately.

"Megan... did I hurt you?" The alien turned around and looked at the clone that was now in front of her. He didn't looked embarrassed, anger or sad. He just looked confused. 'Yes'

"No... it's not like that." she murmured, trying to make herself seem calm and relaxed. She felt the grip on her wrist tighten.

"You're lying. I can tell. Your heartbeat is accelerating."

"Look, i'm just... i'm not feeling good." she said hurriedly, struggling out of his grip, which was useless.

"Tell me what's wrong." His grip tighten, almost hurting her.

"I'M FINE!" she yelled. M'gann felt Superboy's hold loosen and she yank out of his grasp, clutching onto her wrist as if it hurt. Superboy didn't respond. She could feel the clone's eyes on her, and the guilt hit her.

"I'm sorry..." Superboy looked away.

"No, it's not that...It's just, I was thinking back on some things and it just slipped out." she said, rubbing her forearm.

There was a long silence, then "What were you thinking about?" he asked, quietly. M'gann looked up at the clone.

"About the time..." M'gann gulped. "I told you I liked you." Superboy's eyes widened as he took a hesistant step forward.

"Do you still feel the same way?" he asked. M'gann shrugged and began rubbing the back of her neck. M'gann shrugged as she began to rub the back of her neck.

"I don't know... I guess." M'gann looked up at the clone, locking eyes. Feeling the familiar warm fuzzy feel expand throughout her chest. "What about you? How do you feel about me?" Superboy eyes widened as he registered the question and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked away. The martian's heart quenched. 'Of course."

M'gann took a deep breath and stepped back.

"I-"

"Hello, Megan." she smiled, gently hitting herself on her head. "Of course Superboy doesn't like you like that. That wouldn't be right. You're just a friend and team-mate..." M'gann looked at Superboy, meeting eyes and the smile softened. There was something about her smile that showed a hint of sadness. "Right?" Superboy gripped his hand and looked away.

"Yea..." he murmured softly. M'gann felt her heart drop, but kept her smile alive. She grabbed the clone's empty cup of cocoa and lifted it up.

"Want another cup of cocoa?" she asked with fake spirit. Superboy nodded slowly, his eyebrows still furrowed. M'gann turned away and walked towards the kitchen, feeling absolutely gone. Just like she did a year ago. She felt pathetic.

She should have suspected this, but why did it have to hurt so bad? Superboy agreed that he liked her as a friend and only a friend. That's how it was supposed to be... right? Damn. How could she be so weak? Falling in love with the same guy twice, hoping just once that he could return her feelings. She just wished she could be the person he wants to be with. The person he can depend on. The person he loves. But, that seems to be impossible.

M'gann took out the jug of milk, and began pouring it into the warm cup. Once she saw a tear fall into the milk, she realized she was crying. 'Crap.' Immediately, she walked over to the sink and began to pour out the white liquid, only to drop the cup into the silver sink, breaking it. M'gann fisted the hand she accidentily dropped the mug with and let out a struggled sigh. She could feel her throat clenched harshly. 'Don't cry Megan... please don't cry.' she begged herself, feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Please, not when Superboy's here.'

"Megan?" The alien froze as she felt his warmth behind her. 'Oh goodness, why is this happening to me?' she took deep breaths, just wishing the tears would go away as she stood up straighter.

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?" M'gann let out a forced laugh. 'Do I look okay to you?' she thought, but then immediately scolding herself. It wasn't Superboy's fault. It was her's and she hated it. She didn't want to have another hysteric again. She wouldn't be able to take it. There was a long silence, then,

"No..._" _she replied in a solid tone. She turned around, noticing how close they were standing. A little _too_ close, but it wasn't the time to think about something like that. "No, I'm not." she repeated, feeling a hot tear roll down the side of her cheek. Superboy leaned closer, hesitantly wiping the tear away from her face.

"Me either." he whispered softly as he rested his eyes onto hers. M'gann's eyes widened as the clone in front of her began cautiously leaning down, brushing his lips against hers.

**X**

It was all too confusing. It felt like dream. M'gann stared at the handsome clone as he pulled back, instantly missing the tingling sensations she got when he kissed her. She felt the sides of her lips curl up as she watched his face flush. He is just to adorable. She had always dreamed of this, but she never thought it was ever going to happen. It felt too good to be true.

M'gann found herself slowly leaning forward till their lips touched. She clumsily moved her lips against the clone's feeling the tingles return, along with the fuzzy feeling in her chest. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, suddenly recognizing how tall the hero was. On cue, Superboy wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, lifting her up easily and began to respond to her kiss. The alien pulled back, and rested her forehead against the clone's.

"So..." she mumbled, feeling the heat rise to her face. Superboy gave her a confused look.

"So?"

"Does this mean you like me back?" M'gann asked, giggling. Superboy smiled and began petting her head.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." he murmured, before he leaned in for another kiss. M'gann angled her head better, allowing him to deepen it. He tasted like hot chocolate, and something that was distinctly Superboy. M'gann giggled into the kiss and leaned back, resting her forehead against his again. She rested her eyes on Superboy's softened sharp eyes, and pecked his forehead.

"Let's go make you some more hot chocolate... Oh! Maybe some chocolate covered strawberries as well!" she said, running her fingers through his soft black hair. Superboy pouted a little and hesitantly placed her down. She grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers and smiled. "After a little more of this." She whispered, giving him a sly smile. With her free hand, she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Superboy smiled into the kiss as he lifted the Martian up once again and set her down on the kitchen island. M'gann let go of his shirt and began to play with his hair. The older hero hummed with content.

X

"So when did you start liking me?" M'gann asked as she began dipping the strawberries into the hot bowl of chocolate. Superboy watched in amazement.

"I don't know, a little before the first time you told me you liked me..." he replied calmly, sipping his hot cocoa. M'gann dropped the strawberry.

"What?" M'gann furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at the clone. "And why didn't you tell me then?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow up. Superboy shrugged.

"I didn't know what you meant by feelings... so I went to Kaldur and asked him about it. He helped me understand my feelings too. But once I figured it out, you wouldn't even look at me... so I guessed you didn't like me anymore." he answered, looking away. M'gann sighed.

"Ughh... Of course. Hello, Megan!" she mumbled, gently hitting herself on the head. "I didn't even think about that." she huffed. M'gann held his hand and give it a small squeeze, making her heart do several somersaults once he squeezed back (lightly).

"I'm so sorry Superboy." she murmured, placing a small butterfly kiss on the back on his held hand. "I was stupid."

Superboy smiled in response.

M'gann grabbed chocolate covered strawberry and plopped it into his mouth. He grimaced.

"The chocolate taste burnt." he mumbled, softly. M'gann glanced at the stove, noticing the temperature was still set on max. Instantly, she turned it off and mixed the already burnt chocolate. She sighed and looked up at tall clone.

"I guess this means I'm demoted to person-who-can't-cook-my-food-yet?" Superboy chuckled and pecked her on the lip, making her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Yes... but I still like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, corny! Lol, i hope you liked it. I'm going to try updating more faster :P thank goodness for summer vacation. Now i can just sit home, and do something that doesn't relate to school. Anyways, please R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
